


tengara perihal hari jumat yang akan datang

by spaceshuttle



Series: secuil peristiwa a la komik shoujo [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Friendship, M/M, Mentions of making out, Secret Crush, Sexual innuendos, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshuttle/pseuds/spaceshuttle
Summary: mempercayai renjun bisa mendatangkan malapetaka, tapi mengabaikan ucapannya, bisa membuatmu dihantui perasaan paranoid nyaris setiap hari. donghyuck tidak tahu harus melakukan yang mana. ucapan renjun terkadang benar, tapi gelagatnya selalu membuat donghyuck curiga. selalu ada setan kecil dalam isi kepala sahabatnya atau barangkali, setan kecil itu adalah renjun sendiri.





	tengara perihal hari jumat yang akan datang

**Author's Note:**

> permintaan dari sis patrice yang menyarankan garis miring memaksa saya untuk: "nulis jendong sama najun pake aku-kamu dong, sis." ketika kami makan siang di h*kben. karena saya sudah dikasih imbalan ekado satu biji, makanya saya sempetin nulis ini.   
>  semua ditulis secara lowercase. tidak diedit karena kebetulan diketik via ponsel, buah menunggu antrian kemarin siang heuheu. jika ada salah tik, mohon beritahu saya.

**1.**

donghyuck selalu memiliki isu kepercayaan semenjak kecil. ia meyakini bahwa dirinya terlahir sebagai pribadi yang kritis, tidak mau menerima hal-hal di luar nalar, dan baru akan menerima suatu pernyataan apabila hal itu ia peroleh melalui debat panjang. ia tidak percaya akan putri duyung, penyihir berhidung bengkok, ataupun santa. oleh karena itu, saat renjun mengocok 78 kartu tarot di hadapannya, donghyuck hanya memutar bola mata dan berdecak. ia tidak percaya renjun, pun tidak percaya tarot. jika sampai ia mempercayai dua objek itu, maka hidupnya akan tamat secara instan.

selagi menunggu hujan reda dan menyingkirkan pegal di kaki usai mengitari mall, renjun bersikeras untuk meramal nasib donghyuck. itu pun pakai tarot milik donghyuck sendiri--yang dibelikan johnny sewaktu kakak sepupunya itu bertolak ke amerika. orang cina pandai main kartu, juga pandai meramal nasib, kata renjun. saat donghyuck kembali meragukannya, pemuda jilin itu malah mengguar sinopsis god of gambler dari jilid satu sampai tiga. tidak mengerti apa hubungannya tetapi ia sedang malas berdebat usai menghabiskan dua gelas _milkshake._

dua gundukan kartu itu terdiri dari major arcana dan minor arcana, renjun menjelaskan, donghyuck tidak mengerti, renjun tidak peduli. dia mengocoknya dengan lihai bak pemain judi profesional--atau peramal?--menyatukan kartu-kartu itu dengan teknik riffle dan meminta donghyuck untuk kembali membaginya menjadi dua gunduk. kemudian renjun mengambil empat kartu dan menelungkupkannya di atas meja.

ia tidak mempercayai tarot, tetapi ekspresi wajah renjun membuat jantungnya berdebar penuh antisipasi. renjun membalik kartu itu satu persatu, berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam. sebelumnya, renjun kembali memberi kuliah singkat jika kartu itu menghadap donghyuck ketika dibalik, maka itu berarti nasib baik ada padanya sedang jika kartu itu menghadap ke arah lain maka nasib buruk yang akan terjadi padanya.

“kartu-kartumu bagus,” kata renjun. donghyuck masih tidak percaya.

renjun menjelaskan makna kartu itu satu per satu, tentang nilai donghyuck yang akan meningkat di akhir semester ini, kesehatannya yang akan tetap baik kendati cuaca berubah-ubah, keuangan yang cukup, dan cinta yang bersambut. donghyuck mengangkat sebelah alis untuk ramalan yang terakhir. cinta yang bersambut? bicara apa bocah gila ini?

“semua orang, bahkan bayi yang baru keluar dari rahim ibunya bisa tahu kalau kamu suka sama jeno.”

donghyuck membeliak, renjun mendengus dan kembali merapikan kartu.

“enggak usah pasang tampang kaget,”

“kamu mengada-ngada, kamu bahkan enggak bisa baca tarot, ‘kan?” donghyuck menuduh renjun untuk menyembunyikan rahasianya--yang rupanya sudah tumpah.

telapak tangan renjun terulur, “sini tanganmu,”

“mau apa lagi?”

“aku kasih servis tambahan, membaca garis tangan.”

“ _bullshit._ ”

“kamu bisa kena karma pemuda tampan kalau menolak.”

“pemuda tampan di mana?”

“tepat di hadapanmu.”

“oh, standar ketampanan sudah berubah ya sekarang? sepertinya menurun?”

renjun menarik paksa pergelangan tangannya, membuat siku donghyuck bergesekan dengan permukaan meja. “ha. iya sori aku lupa. standar ketampananmu kan lee jeno.”

“membicarakan jeno lagi, kutinju hidungmu.”

renjun menelusuri garis tangan donghyuck dengan satu telunjuk, mengamatinya lambat-lambat. “coba saja, tanganmu lembek seperti adonan donat begini.”

“ _ya.”_

 _“_ jumat ini jeno akan mengajakmu ke festival musik musim panas.”

“a-apa?”

renjun tak menjawab, alih-alih melepaskan tangan donghyuk. ia mengangkat tubuh dari kursi, mengambil tas belanjaannya dari dekat kaki meja dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana. “ups, nana sudah meneleponku sebanyak … delapan kali. aku harus pergi sekarang,”

“injunnie, hujan masih turun.”

“nana membawa payung.”

donghyuck buru-buru merapikan barangnya dan bersiap pergi dari tempatnya duduk, “injun, tunggu!”

“enggak. kamu enggak bisa ikut. aku enggak mau dia pasang tampang masam sampai minggu depan.” renjun mengetik pesan singkat di ponsel, barangkali menyuruh pacarnya untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

“injun, kita tinggal di flat yang sama.”

“aku tahu.” renjun memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana. “tapi aku dan nana sudah lama enggak _ketemu_ , dan kamu tahu sendiri kalau dia enggak suka ada orang lain saat yah … kami bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama.”

“sahabatku, ini baru lewat empat hari setelah kalian melakukan entahlah apa itu di sofa ruang tamu.”

“dasar tukang intip.”

“ _ya!_ kalian melakukannya di ruang tamu, aku yang rugi karena mataku tercemari!”

renjun menyipitkan mata, “kamu tuh cuma iri.”

“aku enggak iri. sekarang, aku hanya ingin nebeng pulang.”

“dan aku enggak mau ribut dengan pacarku.”

“biasanya kamu selalu menyeretku ikut dalam kencan kalian.”

“yang ini bukan.”

“apa jaemin membenciku sekarang?”

“sepertinya? dia cuma suka padaku sih.”

donghyuck ingin muntah, tentu saja tidak serius.

“enggak apa-apa. jeno tetap menyukaimu kok.”

“sudah kubilang kalau--”

“ _good luck,_ hyuck- _ah._ ”

 

**2.**

mempercayai renjun bisa mendatangkan malapetaka, tapi mengabaikan ucapannya, bisa membuatmu dihantui perasaan paranoid nyaris setiap hari. donghyuck tidak tahu harus melakukan yang mana. ucapan renjun terkadang benar, tapi gelagatnya selalu membuat donghyuck curiga. selalu ada setan kecil dalam isi kepala sahabatnya atau barangkali, setan kecil itu adalah renjun sendiri. dia memang menyukai jeno, bukan sebagai teman; sedikit jauh lebih dari itu. ia kira tak ada seorangpun yang tahu sebab ia tak pernah membuka cerita pada siapapun atau bertindak konyol seperti na jaemin yang dua empat tujuh mengekori renjun ke manapun pemuda itu pergi. dan lagi, mereka tidak dekat-dekat amat.

pertemuannya dengan jeno terjadi sekitar lima bulan lalu. semula, jeno adalah _tinder date_ renjun yang memboyong sahabatnya, jaemin--atau nana, khusus untuk renjun--datang bersamanya. dungu, memang. siapa juga yang akan membawa serta sahabatnya saat kencan? _well,_ lee jeno melakukannya. sepertinya renjun sadar bahwa kemungkinan besar jaemin akan jadi butiran kuaci atau kambing congek di tengah-tengah kencan mereka, renjun memaksa donghyuck untuk ikut datang. memberinya harapan muluk bahwa jikalau ia datang, patah hatinya pasca ditinggal mark akan mereda. lucu sekali, mengingat saat itu donghyuck tengah dalam usaha-usahanya untuk menyingkirkan mantan pacar yang sudah dikencaninya sejak sma. dan renjun mengajaknya berpartisipasi dalam _tinder date_ -nya sebagai kameo. tapi bodohnya, saat itu donghyuck menurut saja.

 _plot twist,_ donghyuck dan jeno yang justru jadi butiran kuaci. bahkan renjun dan jaemin pamit pulang duluan karena mau menonton film horor yang sedang tayang di bioskop saat itu, menolak untuk nonton berempat karena filmnya terlalu mengerikan untuk orang _awam_ macam dirinya dan jeno. ha. kalian yang mengerikan, kata donghyuck terakhir kali.

donghyuck memberi kalimat penghiburan pada jeno,  tapi lelaki itu menampiknya dengan gelengan kepala dan seulas senyum. matanya seperti bulan sabit terbalik ketika ia tertawa, namun saat ia bicara, matanya kembali melebar dengan manik cokelat tua yang seolah menarik donghyuck jatuh ke sebuah ruang tak berujung. mereka ngobrol sedikit dan saling mengikuti di instagram. jeno mengantarnya pulang dan berterima kasih karena sudah datang. hanya _segitu_ saja interaksi mereka berlangsung.

dan, kali itu, renjun benar. senyum dan tawa konyol dari mark mendadak digeser posisinya, dilempar jauh entah ke mana oleh senyum jeno yang menempel di benaknya seperti permen karet.

 

**3.**

donghyuck nyaris tidak pernah membangun konversasi panjang yang berbuntut-buntut dengan jeno. sekali waktu jeno mengiriminya foto anak beruang dan ia mengatakan, tiba-tiba aku ingat padamu setelah lihat foto ini. donghyuck butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk menjawabnya. mengetik dan menghapus kata-katanya dalam kotak teks--berulang kali--hingga akhirnya hanya berujung pada emotikon kuning yang tertawa dengan lebar dan mata tertutup. yang ini mirip denganmu, balas donghyuck. jeno langsung membalasnya lagi dengan emotikon yang sama.

kadang-kadang jeno menyebutnya dalam sebuah komentar, pada gambar-gambar yang sekiranya disukai donghyuck. dan memang benar, tak ada satupun yang tak disukainya. bisa soal michael jackson, antariksa, resep masakan, atau lelucon garing. mereka akan saling balas di kolom komentar dan interaksi mereka putus kembali. semuanya pendek-pendek, seperti kepingan puzzle. sayangnya, donghyuck tahu bahwa kepingan-kepingan itu tak akan ke mana-mana.

bagaimana tidak, kalau diingat-ingat, mereka tak pernah pergi ke suatu tempat berdua. ke mana-mana selalu jadi bumbu dalam acara kencan jaemin dan renjun. tidak mengerti juga kenapa jeno mau-mau saja diajak. kalau donghyuck, ya alasannya mau ikut karena tahu kalau jeno akan ada di sana dan kemungkinan besar jadi pajangan saja. ia tak tega. meskipun acap kali menjengkelkan tetapi setidaknya ada hikmah yang bisa donghyuck ambil, ia bisa melihat wajah jeno sering-sering. jika beruntung, terjebak dalam dialog panjang lantaran berbagi penderitaan yang sama.

 

**4.**

hari ini adalah kamis, besok berarti jumat. tinggal beberapa jam tersisa sebelum hari berganti dan ramalan renjun akan terbukti salah. donghyuck yakin. sebab ia dan jeno belum mengobrol selama seminggu ini, jadi atas dasar apa jeno mengajaknya ke festival musik musim panas? dan mengajaknya melalui pesan di instagram? ah, mana mungkin jeno sepecundang itu.

donghyuck masih menyalin ulang catatan milik teman sekelasnya saat renjun menghampirinya di bangku kantin dengan sebuah benda menyerupai corong besar di tangannya. ia berkacak pinggang, menyuruh donghyuck untuk bangun dan menemaninya pergi ke suatu tempat.

“itu apa? kita mau ke mana?”

“ini semacam pelantang suara, aku bikin sendiri.”

donghyuck mengernyit, “kamu mau _ngajakin_ aku demonstrasi?”

“enggaklah,” renjun menghela napas, “hari ini nana ada pertandingan. aku mau datang memberi dukungan, kamu juga ikut.”

donghyuck menghentikan langkahnya. semua penganiayaan ini harus berhenti sampai di sini. renjun tidak bisa memperlakukan donghyuck dengan seenaknya, menyeretnya untuk selalu ikut serta dalam acara kencannya dengan--

“jeno ada di sana juga.”

oh.

donghyuck kembali berjalan, barangkali protes itu sebaiknya dilakukan di lain hari saja.

 

donghyuck perlu satu gelas limun untuk menghilangkan pengar di kepalanya usai menjadi partner berkendara huang renjun. donghyuck tidak paham mengapa ia bisa memiliki lisensi mengemudi internasional, padahal cara menyetirnya benar-benar ugal-ugalan! mereka berkendara persis tahanan polisi yang melarikan diri, menyalip kiri kanan kendati jalanan sudah cukup lengang. sabuk pengaman yang digunakannya pun terasa tak berguna.

pertandingan voli sudah jalan lima menit, masih set pertama. renjun berdiri di lantai empat gedung olahraga, menonton pertandingan dari atas sebab tribune sudah terisi penuh. donghyuck melirik kiri-kanan, mencari bangir hidung jeno yang tak kunjung ia temukan. sial, jangan-jangan dia kena kibul lagi.

“katamu jeno ada di sini?” tanya donghyuck.

“memang, tuh dia ada di belakang net.”

donghyuck melongokkan kepala ke arah lapangan. jeno mengenakan seragam tim universitasnya, keringat belum terlihat membanjir di wajahnya. ia berdiri di posisinya sebagai _wing spiker,_ berhadap-hadapan dengan jaemin yang baru saja melakukan _serve._

 _“_ kamu enggak bilang kalau ini pertandingan antara universitas jaemin dan jeno.”

renjun mengedikkan bahu, “memangnya kenapa? kamu bisa dukung jeno, aku mendukung nana. _balance._ ”

renjun memang tidak berperasaan, batin donghyuck. satu dari beberapa alasan kenapa donghyuck pikir hubungannya dan jeno tidak akan berlanjut ke mana-mana adalah, kemungkinan besar jeno masih menaruh rasa pada renjun. biar bagaimanapun, mereka pernah saling tertarik via _tinder._ akan tetapi, memang nasib jeno sedang buruk karena disalip sahabatnya sendiri. bahkan renjun dan jaemin memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dua hari setelah mereka berkenalan. sekarang renjun datang memberi dukungan dengan heboh untuk jaemin, dan bisa dibayangkan, aksi ini akan menjadi serangan mental bagi jeno.

jangan-jangan ini strategi agar jeno kalah? ah, tidak. renjun mungkin menjengkelkan, tapi dia jauh dari kata licik.

donghyuck merebut megafon tradisional--yeah, bingung juga harus menyebutnya apa--dari tangan renjun dan berteriak, “lee jeno, berjuang!”

renjun mengunci lehernya dan merebut benda itu kembali. “kalau mau pendekatan, modal sedikit dong.” kata renjun. donghyuck menahan diri untuk tidak menempeleng kepala renjun menggunakan kamus bahasa inggris di tasnya.

pacar huang renjun memang monster, dia menyerang tanpa henti dan akhir set pertama berhasil ia menangkan. sebenarnya permainan jeno tidak buruk, tetapi rekan satu timnya memang biasa-biasa saja. lain halnya dengan tim jaemin yang kuat di tiap sisi. lelaki itu banjir keringat, tetapi masih bertahan. tiap kali ia gagal mencetak angka atau kembali kecolongan poin, donghyuck akan berteriak, “tidak apa-apa! kamu bisa coba lagi!” keras-keras. maka, saat jeno berhasil menerobos pertahanan tim jaemin di set kedua, donghyuck bersorak senang dan kembali merebut megafon kertas milik renjun.

“kerja bagus, jeno-ah!!!”

jeno melirik ke arahnya, tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan.

renjun menyikut lengan donghyuck, “tuh, dia memerhatikan keberadaanmu.”

dasar bebal, jelas-jelas ia tersenyum selebar itu untukmu! umpat donghyuck dalam hati. tapi renjun, terlalu sibuk menerima _finger love_ yang diberikan jaemin di sela _break._ ugh, menggelikan.

 

seperti yang sudah diduganya, tim jeno kalah. mereka mundur keluar lapangan dengan wajah lesu. donghyuck ikut-ikutan lesu karenanya. ia menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan yang bertelekan di pagar, memandang ke arah lapangan di bawah sana. jaemin menghampiri jeno dan memberinya sebuah pelukan sebagai penghiburan, tak lama kemudian renjun datang dan memberi jeno tepukan ringan di bahu dan sesaat kemudian sahabatnya melakukan _high five_ dengan jaemin. tunggu, sejak kapan dia ada di situ?

donghyuck menoleh ke samping, renjun memang sudah tidak ada di sana. dasar pengkhianat.

donghyuck rambang antara pergi ke lapangan untuk memuji hasil kerja keras jeno atau langsung pergi seolah-olah dia memang tidak pernah ada di sana. setelah melakukan perdebatan batin selama sepuluh menit, donghyuck memutuskan untuk pulang. rasanya terlalu canggung untuk menemui jeno pasca ia menjadi pemandu sorak dadakan.

akan tetapi, nasibnya sedang baik--atau buruk?--karena donghyuck berpapasan dengan jeno di tangga lantai dua. klise, memang. bak mereka-ulang panel-panel _webtoon_ romansa.

“kamu mau pulang?” tanya jeno.

donghyuck menggeleng kemudian mengangguk, jeno tertawa. aduh, kenapa dia bertingkah bodoh begini. kuatkan dirimu, lee donghyuck.

“jadi?”

“aku mau pulang tapi mau mampir ke mini market dulu nanti, jadi ya … “ donghyuck tertawa rikuh, “bisa masuk kategori keduanya.”

“oh, oke. buru-buru?”

“lumayan. kamu sendiri mau ke mana?” dasar bodoh, dia malah basa-basi padahal rona merah di wajahnya sudah menyebar ke mana-mana.

“ah, ini … aku mau ke ruang suplai medis, mereka kehabisan plester.”

“plester?”

“tanganku tergores sesuatu,” jeno mengangkat sebelah tangan, ada luka melintang di dekat sikunya. tidak terlalu dalam, tapi cukup untuk meninggalkan bekas selama beberapa hari ke depan. “aku lupa kapan terjadi, tahu-tahu lukanya makin lebar,”

“oh, tunggu sebentar.” donghyuck mengurai isi tasnya, menarik sebuah plester bercorak binatang dari dalam _pouch_ kecil. ia selalu membawa stok p3k ke mana-mana, untuk jaga-jaga jika ia terluka. tapi ia tidak tahu kalau benda itu juga bisa berguna untuk memperlancar interaksinya dengan jeno.

“wah, _thanks._ ” jeno menerimanya dengan senang.

donghyuck hanya mengangguk dan berjalan melalui jeno, berharap percakapan mereka selesai sampai di situ saja. semenjak ramalan bodoh keluar dari mulut renjun, ia jadi tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat mendengar nama jeno atau melihat wajahnya. ini adalah reaksi yang aneh, donghyuck tidak tahu apakah ini bentuk ketakutan atau _excitement_ yang berlebihan.

“hyuck,” jeno memanggilnya, donghyuck menjeling ke arahnya. “terima kasih sudah datang hari ini.”

sialan. dia mengatakan kalimat pamungkas yang membuat donghyuck menghapus semua memori tentang mark berbulan-bulan lalu.

“o-oh ya… sama-sama, _bro.”_

donghyuck menjejakkan kaki keluar gedung olahraga dengan terburu-buru, dadanya terasa sempit. semua ini terjadi karena ramalan renjun, pasti karena itu. sebelumnya dia tak pernah bertingkah bodoh seperti ini, dan ia bersikeras bahwa gelombang dalam perut dan debaran jantungnya itu cuma _hoax_.

 

**5.**

hari jumat yang diramalkan renjun sudah donghyuck lalui lebih separuhnya, dan hingga detik ini ia belum melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan jeno di manapun. tiada juga notifikasi mencuat dari ponselnya. memang sudah seharusnya ia yakin pada intuisi sendiri, bukannya takhayul yang direka renjun hari minggu lalu. ia dan jeno berbeda universitas dan letak tempat tinggal, bahkan jeno dan jaemin pun tidak bersekolah di tempat yang sama. jika jeno sekonyong-konyong mendatangi flatnya bersama jaemin, bisa dipastikan semua kegilaan ini memang rencana renjun dari awal.

donghyuck mengamati renjun di ruang tamu, lelaki itu tengah menonton acara _talk show_ sore di televisi sembari mengudap sekotak manisan coklat. ponselnya juga sedang diisi ulang, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia tengah melakukan pembicaraan atau persekongkolan dengan siapapun.

“apa?” tanya renjun begitu menyadari bahwa teman satu flatnya tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh curiga. “pasti kamu memikirkan hal-hal gila lagi di dalam sini.” renjun menunjuk pelipisnya sendiri.

“aku cuma heran kenapa kamu masih nonton acara sampah ini sih?” donghyuck berkelit. “apa manfaatnya nonton orang berlaku bodoh seperti itu?”

renjun menjeling, sesaat kemudian tersenyum meremehkan. “justru itu hiburannya. aku suka melihat orang bertingkah konyol.”

perasaan donghyuck tidak enak. senyuman itu! senyuman itu selalu jadi pertanda akan sesuatu!

“kamu mau ke mana?” tanya renjun.

“aku enggak akan bilang.”

sengaja tak ia beritahukan pada renjun kalau dia akan bertolak ke minimarket, bisa saja dia menghubungi jeno dan menyuruhnya menghadang donghyuck di perjalanan. untuk apa? ya sekadar untuk membuktikan bahwa ramalannya benar terjadi, padahal semua itu rekayasa.

donghyuck masih terus mengecek ponselnya setelah sampai di minimarket, kadang melirik kiri-kanan siapa tahu jeno tiba-tiba muncul dari salah satu rak yang berjejer. namun, jeno tidak ia temukan di manapun. ugh. kenapa dia merasa kecewa?

eh, ya, tapi wajar saja. dia memang suka jeno, tapi dia hanya tidak mau ramalan renjun jadi kenyataan. eh, tidak, tidak. maksud donghyuck, dia ingin ramalan renjun menjadi kenyataan, asal jangan hari ini. dimajukan jadi besok juga tidak apa-apa, donghyuck sudah terbiasa menunggu.

lalu sosok yang dinantikannya selama beberapa hari terakhir itu menyembul dari pintu masuk stasioneri di samping mini market, tiba-tiba saja. donghyuck terpaku di tempat, tapi buru-buru mengubah ekspresinya saat mata jeno menangkapnya. “hei!” seru jeno.

“hei!” donghyuck melambaikan tangan setinggi dadanya. “kamu lagi _ngapain_ di area sini?”

“aku baru mengantar kucing,” jeno mengacungkan sebuah keranjang plastik. “dan beli spidol.”

alis donghyuck terangkat, “kucing?”

“yap. aku sering bantu-bantu di penampungan kucing liar di dekat kampus, hari ini aku baru mengantarkan salah satunya ke _adopter_ yang tinggal di area ini _._ ”

“oooh.”

“ah, tadinya aku mau mampir ke flatmu. kebetulan _ketemu_ di sini.”

jantung donghyuck mulai kebat-kebit tak keruan. “untuk apa?”

“aku mau mengajakmu ke festival musik musim panas besok.” tutur jeno.

donghyuck bergeming. ia kira jeno bakal berbasa-basi, mencari-cari beberapa untai topik tak penting dan barulah mengajak donghyuck ke festival musik, bukannya langsung tembak seperti ini.

“mengajakku?” donghyuck mengernyitkan alis. “maksudku, hanya aku?”

sekarang balik jeno yang mengerutkan alis, donghyuck buru-buru menyela. “bukan, ya … aku cuma tanya apa renjun dan jaemin ikut juga?”

“oh,” jeno tertawa. “enggak, hanya kita berdua.”

**_hanya kita berdua._ **

**_hanya kita berdua._ **

**_hanya kita ber--_ **

“kamu lagi sibuk ya?”

“hah?”

jeno menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan dan tertawa lagi. _shit._ orang ini tampan sekali, donghyuck hampir semaput. renjun memang bodoh karena menampik jeno.

“enggak sibuk tapi … kenapa?”

“karena jaemin dan renjun enggak suka _line up band_ yang akan tampil di acara ini, tapi kamu suka mereka,”

cinta bersambut dari hongkong, dasar suka mengada-ada. jelas-jelas kebersamaan mereka memang hanya diasaskan pada rasa saling butuh saja.

“tapi alasan utamanya karena memang …” mungkin ini halusinasi, atau efek dari terik matahari yang tengah sadis-sadisnya--donghyuck melihat warna merah bersemi di pipi jeno. ia menenggelamkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana, tumitnya berjungkat-jungkit. matanya menatap lurus tepat ke mata donghyuck, “karena memang aku hanya ingin pergi berdua denganmu saja.”

“bangsat.” donghyuck buru-buru menutup mulutnya. “maksudku, oke, oke. cintaku berarti--ahh!” dia berjongkok, meletakkan tangan di kedua sisi kepala dan menunduk malu.

“hyuck?” jeno ikut berjongkok, kini wajah mereka kembali sejajar. “hyuck, kamu enggak apa-apa?”

“oke, oke, aku akan pergi ke festival musik itu.”

“terima kasih.”

donghyuck mendongak, memandang wajah jeno yang tengah tersenyum hangat. ia ingin mengumpat lagi. donghyuck biasanya tidak memiliki masalah ketika berbicara dengan jeno, tapi kali ini rasanya beda. ada beberapa kemungkinan yang sedari tadi terus dipikirkannya: (1) dia canggung karena renjun bilang bahwa cintanya akan bersambut; (2) dia belum pernah berbicara dengan jeno tanpa ada jaemin dan renjun di sekitarnya; (3) rasa sukanya pada jeno sudah semakin melebar ke mana-mana.

“aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. yah, untuk … tiket gratis.”

“haha, enggak kok. terima kasih karena mau menemaniku, sungguh.”

“kalau aku menolak kamu bisa ajak yang lain,”

jeno menggeleng, “enggak, aku memang mau mengajakmu sedari awal.”

“tapi kamu mengajakku h-1, tidakkah itu berarti kalau … aku kandidat yang tersisa?” untuk seseorang yang menjadikan profil instagram jeno sebagai objek yang wajib dipandang ketika bangun tidur, donghyuck cukup punya nyali juga untuk bersikap jual mahal.

“aku beli tiketnya karena tahu kamu suka bandnya,”

“hah? kenapa … kenapa alasannya begitu?”

“memang alasannya begitu,”

“kenapa … baru mengajakku sekarang?”

“tadinya mau kuajak kemarin, tapi kamu buru-buru dan … yah, aku baru kalah dalam pertandingan. rasanya enggak keren saja,”

“kamu keren kok,” ucap donghyuck, pujian itu meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa komando.

“jaemin lebih keren.”

“enggak, dia biasa saja. cuma ya … timnya bagus,” donghyuck ingin menempeleng kepalanya sendiri, mulutnya harus berhenti detik itu juga. “maksudku, timmu juga bagus tapi--”

tawa jeno meledak, punggungnya yang kokoh berguncang karenanya. “astaga, hyuck. kamu itu lucu banget, tahu enggak?”

donghyuck menggeleng. dia tidak mengerti kata lucu yang dimaksud jeno merujuk ke arti yang mana. ia enggan menginterpretasi hal yang dilakukan jeno, sebab jika meleset, urusannya bakal rumit. apalagi setelah renjun meramalkan _slash_ memberi harapan yang muluk-muluk soal cintanya yang akan bersambut.

jeno berdiri lebih dulu, donghyuck baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi mereka berbicara sambil jongkok di depan minimarket. tangan jeno terulur, donghyuck tidak menampiknya.

“aku akan menjemputmu besok, pukul sembilan pagi karena antriannya lumayan panjang. tiketnya ada di ponselku,” kata jeno.

“oke. _cool._ ”

“oh iya, hyuck,” tiba-tiba jeno kehilangan senyumnya, wajahnya kini terlihat sendu. “ini mungkin terdengar _awkward,_ mendadak, dan yah, bisa membuatku kehilangan kesempatan untuk punya teman nonton konser tapi lebih baik sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.”

“oke, aku mendengarkan. kamu butuh bantuan atau apa?”

“hanya ingin memastikan saja.”

“soal?”

“ini pikiran gilaku saja sih, tapi aku rasa selama ini kamu mengira aku menyukai renjun.”

donghyuck berkedik mungil, “ _well,_ kau menyukainya.”

“enggak.” jeno mengoreksi.

donghyuck memandang sekeliling, memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka. “soal _tinder_ itu bagaimana?”

“hmm … bisa dibilang aku sempat menyukai renjun tapi rupanya aku salah.”

“yah … itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa bawa jaemin segala pas kalian kencan pertama kali.”

“lho, justru bagus aku bawa jaemin saat itu.”

“bagusnya? kamu ini suka kalau dilukai ya?”

“apa? haha bukan itu maksudku.”

“jadi maksudmu apa?”

semua ini terasa seperti cerita serial tv di sore hari. donghyuck tahu ke mana pembicaraan ini akan bermuara tapi ia harus tetap menjaga ekspektasinya agar selalu rendah untuk menghindari _plot twist._ tengara yang dikatakan renjun tempo hari, bisa saja akan jadi kenyataan. donghyuck berharap demikian kendati ia tak akan mengakui kemampuan renjun dalam membaca tarot.

“jeno, aku pulang saja deh,”

jeno mencekal lengannya pelan, “aku belum selesai.”

donghyuck memandang ruang di antara kedua alis jeno, menghindari cerkas mata yang membuat lututnya gemetar.

“aku senang saat itu membawa jaemin, karena buahnya, renjun mengajakmu untuk datang. jadi, aku bisa bertemu denganmu.” oke, ramalan renjun hanya tinggal beberapa langkah menuju kenyataan. “apa yang mau kukatakan adalah, yang kusukai selama ini bukan renjun. tapi, kamu.”

demi planet-planet tata surya yang mengelilingi matahari sebagai pusatnya. jeno mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai donghyuck, dengan keranjang kucing di tangan dan rona merah di bawah matanya. dia mengatakan itu dengan jelas, kosakatanya pas, pengucapannya sempurna, donghyuck tidak bisa memintanya untuk mengulang lagi.

jeno berdeham, “bukan sebagai teman, tentu saja.”

donghyuck hanya menggumamkan terima kasih dengan suara yang kecil, setelahnya jeno kembali bertanya apakah ia masih mau pergi ke festival musik musim panas bersamanya dan donghyuck menjawab: iya. jeno tidak menghambur memeluknya, memegang tangannya, atau mengantarnya pulang. meskipun semua itu yang diharapkan donghyuck. akan tetapi, tolehan dan lambaian tangannya saat ia hampir menghilang di tikungan jalan membuat donghyuck yakin bahwa esok akan jadi hari yang luar biasa.

dan oh, sepulangnya ke flat, donghyuck berteriak di dalam kamarnya karena jeno mengiriminya pesan di instagram: aku harap kamu enggak keberatan kalau besok aku terus memegang tanganmu saat nonton konser.

 

 

 

**ekstra**

“aku rasa aku harus pergi sebelum donghyuck pulang,” jaemin menyingkirkan helaian rema yang jatuh menutupi kening renjun. ia mencoba membebaskan kakinya yang saling silang dengan renjun, namun kekasihnya memang bukan penggemar bangun di tengah malam.

“ _it’s okay, it’s okay …”_ gumam renjun di sela kantuk. sebelah tangannya teracung ke udara, kemudian mendarat kembali di bahu jaemin dan menariknya masuk ke dalam pelukan yang tak seberapa besar. dia memang lebih suka memeluk ketimbang dipeluk, lebih-lebih oleh jaemin yang biasa membuat tulangnya remuk. sofa ini memang terlalu sempit untuk dipakai dua orang seukuran mereka, jadi terpaksa keduanya harus tumpang tindih. mereka sudah terlihat seperti manusia berkepala dua.

“aku enggak mau kalau donghyuck sampai pasang tulisan _jaemin dilarang masuk_ di muka pintu kalian.”

renjun tertawa, ia membenamkan wajahnya di rambut jaemin. “enggak, dia enggak akan berbuat begitu.” tapi donghyuck memang sudah pasti akan mengomel begitu tahu kalau sofa ruang tamunya dipakai renjun dan jaemin untuk bermesraan (lagi) semalam suntuk.

renjun memutar tubuhnya dengan susah payah, meraih ponsel jaemin yang tergeletak di atas meja kopi. ia menghapus alarm yang tadinya diatur pukul delapan menjadi pukul sepuluh pagi.

“aku ingat waktu itu dia bilang kita mirip sepasang turis yang kesasar di perkampungan suku labret dan digigit banyak serangga, lantaran rambut acak-acakan dan _hickey_ sana-sini.” kata jaemin.

“oh, _mood-_ nya sedang bagus. mungkin dia enggak bakal peduli untuk hari ini.” renjun melarikan jemarinya ke rambut jaemin, menyingkirkan untaian kusut yang membuatnya jengkel. “berapa kali kubilang untuk ganti sampo, duh.”

jaemin mengabaikan komentar renjun soal samponya, dan malah bertanya, “soal persekongkolan ini, berarti sukses, ya?”

“sepertinya begitu, kemarin sore aku dengar donghyuck teriak-teriak di kamarnya.”

“kamu yakin itu bukan gara-gara kecoa?”

“itu teriakan yang sama saat dia menang taruhan _world cup_ dengan kun _ge.”_ kata renjun. “lah, kamu sendiri enggak tanya jeno?”

“enggak. aku enggak suka merecoki hubungan orang, biar dia cerita sendiri saja.”

“dia enggak kirim pesan atau apa gitu?”

“coba kamu cek sendiri. dia kirim pesan ke ponselku atau enggak?”

renjun tak melihat pesan ataupun panggilan tak terjawab dari jeno. “enggak ada. tapi aku jamin, ini pasti sukses. buktinya mereka jadi pergi ke festival musik bersama.”

jaemin mengembuskan napas lega di lehernya, “akhirnya aku enggak perlu direpotkan jeno yang selalu memohon untuk ikut kencan kita hanya karena ingin bertemu donghyuck.”

“dan aku juga enggak perlu repot bersandiwara sebagai teman yang enggak sensitif atau enggak peka, demi tuhan. aku benci jeno.”

jaemin mengerutkan dahi. “kamu suka dia, dulu.”

renjun mendelik, “jangan ingatkan aku.”

“tapi kejadian itu benar-benar lucu.”

“kita putus saja.”

“injun- _ah!”_ jaemin terbahak. “donghyuck masih enggak tahu apa-apa soal ini sampai sekarang?”

“enggaklah. mana mungkin aku bilang padanya kalau jeno mengira _tinder date-_ nya adalah donghyuck hanya karena aku pasang foto profil berdua dengannya? itu sebuah aib.”

 _“aww,_ kamu masih menyesal soal itu?” jaemin memasang ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. lelaki ini sadar bahwa bulu mata lentik memang daya tariknya yang paling utama, karena itu dia mengerjapkannya beberapa kali.

“makanya aku bilang enggak usah dibahas. sudah jelas kalau aku sudah enggak punya rasa sama jeno.”

“hehe, tiba-tiba aku kepengin masak _ramyun_ sebelum pulang.”

“kamu mengalihkan pembicaraan.”

“tadi katanya enggak mau bahas.” jaemin mencium pucuk hidungnya, “aku senang saat itu diajak jeno untuk ikut karena dia gugup ketemu kamu--eh, donghyuck, yang dia kira itu kamu. apa kebalik ya? aku ngomong apa sih? ya, intinya aku senang ketemu kamu.”

“kamu pusing sama kalimatmu sendiri, apalagi aku?”

“kamu bilang apa ke donghyuck soal jeno?”

“aku pura-pura saja bisa baca tarot dan garis tangan, kubilang padanya kalau cintanya akan bersambut dan jeno akan mengajaknya ke festival musik di hari jumat. eh, dia percaya-percaya saja sepertinya.”

“astaga! hahahaha! padahal kan aku cuma memintamu bilang pada donghyuck untuk meluangkan jadwalnya di hari sabtu, itu juga karena jeno yang minta.”

“dia tidak akan menurut kalau cuma dibilang begitu, hyuck itu suka sesuatu yang kompleks. lagipula, dia pasti tersinggung kalau tahu kita mencampuri urusannya dengan jeno.”

“tapi bisa pas hari jumat ya, padahal jeno bisa mengajaknya kapan saja lho.”

“nah, yang itu … aku juga enggak tahu.” renjun terkekeh. “aku cuma asal ngomong saja.”

“mereka ketemu di mana kemarin?”

“hyuck enggak mau bilang.”

jaemin menangkup wajah renjun, cerkas matanya membuat renjun tergugu. “jangan-jangan kamu memang ada bakat meramal.”

renjun menepis tangannya, “ _ngawur.”_

 _“_ coba ramal aku, dong.”

“kamu sebentar lagi akan masak _ramyun,_ setelah itu kamu akan menginap di sini sampai besok.”

jaemin melepas pelukan renjun, mencium keningnya kemudian beranjak menuju dapur. “ramalan pertama terbukti benar~!” seru jaemin riang.

tawa meluncur dari bibir renjun, ia kini berusaha untuk bangun kendati sofa dan selimut kecilnya adalah perpaduan sempurna. ia duduk di kursi meja makan, memandangi jaemin yang mulai sibuk mengiris daun bawang. poninya diikat dengan sebuah karet gelang hingga menyerupai apel. padahal yang dia masak cuma mi instan, tapi gerak-geriknya sudah macam koki profesional.

“ini _ramyun_ punya injunnie, pakai telur setengah matang seperti yang kamu suka.” mangkuk mi itu tersaji di hadapannya, masih panas dan mengepul-ngepul.

jaemin duduk di hadapannya, mengambil dua pasang sumpit yang kemudian diangsurkan di hadapan renjun. makan _ramyun_ tengah malam, benar-benar kebiasaan buruk. ia belum menyentuh mi-nya, masih sibuk dengan reminisensi kecil di dalam kepalanya.

ia sudah lupa berapa lama jaemin ada di hidupnya, dan entah berapa mangkuk ramyun yang ia habiskan selama mereka menjalin hubungan. renjun ingat betul kecanggungan yang hadir di antara mereka dirinya, jeno, dan jaemin saat itu. pertama, karena jeno tidak datang sendiri. kedua, karena jeno bertanya, apakah dia adalah **_teman_** renjun. saat itu renjun sadar bahwa jeno tertarik pada donghyuck, bukan pada dirinya. kendati telah mengobrol selama seminggu di aplikasi kencan, namun rasa sukanya pada jeno tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja lantaran ia salah mengenali donghyuck sebagai dirinya. logis saja, wajah seseorang bisa jadi alasan kuat untuk jatuh cinta. jeno tidak salah jika ia tertarik pada wajah donghyuck, toh, renjun juga sempat tertarik pada wajah jeno karena itu ia memutuskan untuk _swipe_ kanan di tinder.

ia juga tak akan melupakan ekspresi kaget jeno saat renjun menarik kartu lisensi mengemudinya--sekadar untuk bilang, hai, aku huang renjun yang asli--atau saat donghyuck datang. ekspresi jeno saat itu benar-benar seperti orang yang baru ditusuk panah _cupid_. di saat yang sama, jaemin mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan renjun dan memuji tiga tahi lalat di punggung tangannya yang mirip rasi bintang. setelah itu konversasi antara mereka mengalir jauh.

jaemin membawanya pergi dari kafe, membuat renjun menelantarkan _tinder date_ nya, menuju bioskop terdekat dan membeli dua tiket untuk film horor. mereka sama-sama tak beranjak saat kredit film muncul di layar, dan di akhir itu semua, jaemin mencium punggung tangannya.

“injunnie,” panggil jaemin tiba-tiba, balon-balon lamunan renjun meletus.

“hm?”

“aku baru saja mewujudkan ramalanmu yang kedua,” jaemin menyodorkan layar ponselnya, ada jendela percakapan antara dirinya dan jeno. tiga menit yang lalu, jaemin mengirim pesan kepada sahabatnya untuk mengajak donghyuck menginap di apartemennya. lalu jeno menyetujui hal tersebut.

renjun menyipitkan mata, “bagaimana mungkin--ah, sudahlah.”

bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memiliki pacar terbaik di seluruh dunia ini? yang mau memasakkan _ramyun_ untuknya, menjemputnya di saat hujan turun, memaksakan diri untuk belajar bahasa cina, dan meminta sahabatnya untuk _mengamankan_ donghyuck hanya karena ia masih ingin berdua dengan jaemin? barangkali kehilangan memang selalu berjodoh dengan menemukan. dan untuk sekarang, renjun tak akan mau menukarkan jaemin dengan siapapun.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best but still hahahahhahahaha *mengubur diri sendiri*


End file.
